


dearly detested

by Reyesthighs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, hero jack - Freeform, hostages, villain reaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Summary: Gabriel was in love the second he set eyes on the young hero by the name of soldier 76, however, said soldier is not so smitten. desperate to win the affection of the soldier he drives all other villains from the area so jack can only focus on him.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. #1

I pace back and forth angrily, casting a glare at the people I have lined up against the wall with their arms tied behind them. He should be here by now, why is he late? Did something happen to him? The soldier is never late, and I know I’m the only one he should be concerned about right ow, as I had made sure to drive out all the low-level villains in the city so the soldier would focus all his attention on me and me alone. Besides, I don’t need them interfering with any plans I might have anyways. 

I glance at my watch again; it’s almost been an hour where is he!? The soldier is not one to be late, he should be here by now. Something is wrong. Fine then, I’ll just give him incentive to hurry up. Rounding on the men I pull out my gun, pointing it at one of them at random. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I dial the police chief again, using his personal phone number to send a message.

He answers on the first ring, making me grin. I just love being a priority. “who is this?” he asks gruffly, erasing my grin. How rude. “hi friend” I tease, peaking out the window to spy on him. He turns around, facing the bank and spotting me in the window. I give him a sultry wave, fluttering my gloved hand at him sarcastically. “what the fuck do you want?” he snarls, pulling the phone from his ear for a second to say something to the police officer next to him before putting the phone to his head again. “that’s no way to treat me” I pout, clicking the safety off on my gun so he can hear it. “what do you want?” he asks again, this time begrudgingly calmer.

“where is the soldier?” I ask, getting straight to the point and setting aside the usual theatrics. “what?” he asks, dumbfounded. “the soldier. Where is he?” I hiss, growing annoyed. “I don’t know” he hisses, signaling to more officers and ordering them around. “then fucking find him! You have an hour before I start executing prisoners” I snap, hanging up on him and cutting off his indignant spluttering. 

The police activity picks up now, they scurry around like ants, conveying information to each other and preparing to find the solder for me. turning away from the window I stalk back towards my hostages, seeing one trying to crawl away and towards one of my men’s guns. I slam my foot down on his back, causing him to yelp and slam his chin into the floor. “we don’t need any heroes” I growl, hauling him back to his spot. Jackie would be so sad if I shot one of these men, but I’m going to have to if the police don’t find him within the hour. 

I order my men around, instructing them to barricade the door better and up our defenses. The soldier loves being challenged, I’m excited to see how he’ll get in this time. My phone rings, distracting me. looking down I see it’s the police chief. Hopefully he has good news, or else we might lose a hostage. 

I pick up, holding the phone to my ear this time. “you’d better have good news” I warn, glancing at the hostages. “we found the soldier” he says, relief washes over me, my soldier is safe. “where is he?” I demand, growing impatient. “we found the soldier, we upheld our end of the deal, don’t shoot the hostages” he says instead, anger rears up inside me and it takes me a second to stamp it down. He’s hiding something from me. something about my soldier. “cut the bullshit. Where is he?” I snarl, he is testing my patience. “he’s hurt, ok? You don’t have to worry about him ruining your plans.” He snaps. I freeze. No, how did he get hurt!? I planned this so well he wasn’t supposed to get hurt!

I roar in anger, snapping the phone in half and hurling it across the room in a blind rage. I whip around, about to give the order to have all the hostages killed, when I spot something out of the corner of my eye. It’s the soldier, clutching his bloodied side and hobbling towards the boarded-up entrance of the bank. I signal my men to remove the hostages from the room, which they do quickly so as not to invoke my ire. 

“what’s the plan boss?” Jesse asks, looking nervous. He knows he can’t be seen or jack will know he works for me and will know that I know his secret identity and I can’t have that. My mind races, searching for an answer, when suddenly I have an idea. “have a few men pose as hostages, then make it look like the hostages are fighting back. I’ll wound myself, the soldier will come in and overpower the last few men and arrest me, got it?” he nods, dashing off to give the order. I reach for one of my knives laying on the table, before discarding it. He’ll recognize the shape of the wound, no I need something else. 

I glance at the gun the hostage from before was reaching for, perfect. Grabbing it I press it into my thigh, grimacing as I pull the trigger. I’m blinded by the pain, gasping for air as I regain my vision. Casting the gun aside I collapse on the floor, my leg giving out from under me. if only the soldier knew the lengths I would go for him.

As planned, the soldier busts down the door, allowing the hostages (and my men pretending to be hostages) run into the arms of the police. He doesn’t see me at first, but the sound of my ragged breathing eventually draws his attention. Spotting me he immediately draws his gun, pointing it at me. but when he sees the state I’m in he lowers it. 

“guess your evil plan didn’t work out, did it?” he asks, letting out a pained laugh. I have to hold back from immediately rushing to his aid, I have to remember, he thinks we’re enemies. Still I can’t help the concerned expression on my face, thank god I kept my mask on. He’s so close I could reach out and touch him, could grab him and pull him into my lap pain be damned. 

My mind flashes back to the day I met him, I was destroying the city for the hell of it, to show everyone else who was in charge, when he ran in to save the day. He wasn’t as popular back then, he was just learning how to be a hero. That was a year ago, he was only twenty then. He was reckless – and still is – and threw himself headfirst into danger. That was before I chased all the other villain wannabes out of the city so he couldn’t get hurt in one of their half thought out schemes.

Jack kicks the gun away from me, pulling me from my own head. Is it just me or does he look a little too pale? I allow him to drag me out of the bank and into police custody, where I’m handcuffed and shoved roughly in the back of the police car. I stare out the window, silently willing him to stop at one of the ambulances to get medical help. He doesn’t, of course, out of fear of discovery. He can’t let anyone discover his secret identity. Still, I worry about him log after he’s hobbled off and out of sight.


	2. #2

I wince, causing Jesse to pause, concerned. “you ok?” he asks, needle poised to continue. “yeah, lets just get this done” I hiss, tensing as he resumes stitching me up. When he’s doe the ties off the string, setting the needle aside and wrapping gauze and bandages around my torso to protect my stitches. “this will take a few days to heal with the help of medicine.” Jesse notes, handing me two pills and a glass of water. I take the pills obediently, washing them down with the water. 

“get some sleep, jack” he orders fondly, patting my shoulder as I yawn, suddenly overcome with fatigue. It seems the adrenaline finally wore off. Pulling a blanket over me I drift off to sleep, trusting Jesse to keep a look out.

_____________________________________________

I pace the edges of my cell, anxiously waiting for Jesse to check in and tell me if jack is ok. He has to be ok, I can’t lose him. I clutch the phone given to me by one of my men stationed as a guard in the prison, waiting for the call. It should be coming any minute now. Unless he’s not ok. Unless Jesse can’t save him.

As if on que, the phone rings, and I answer it on the first ring. “how is he?” I ask, not even letting him get a word in. “jack is stable, I put him to sleep for a while so you can have someone come check on him if you want” he says, and I sigh in relief. “go out and get him something nice from the store, use my money” I order, hanging up as one of the guards passes by. 

Satisfied that my soldier is stable and not going to die, I sit down on my cot and pull out my phone again, texting Hanzo to come get me. slipping my phone back into my back pocket I close my eyes, waiting to enact the next stage of my plan. 

_____________________________________________ 

When I wake up there’s a small box wrapped in wrapping paper and tied up with a bow. Careful of my stitches I reach over and grab it, unwrapping it to find a bottle of my favorite cologne. Smiling to myself I spray some on myself before setting it down on the table again. I’ll have to thank Jesse for that later. 

Stretching a bit I rise to my feet, making my way to the kitchen I throw open the fridge, grabbing some peanut butter and jelly for a sandwich. Jesse strides back into the room, stopping when he spots me. “jack why aren’t you in bed?” he asks, concerned. “sorry Jesse, I was just hungry” I say, sheepishly. “come on, get back in bed so you can heal” he orders, herding me back into my room. 

Laying down on my bed I allow Jesse to fret over me and force me to drink the rest of my water. Suddenly I’m exhausted, which is odd because I was feeling fine a moment ago… I don’t even get to finish that thought before I’m out cold.

When I wake up its dark outside, I slept through a whole day. Jesse is still her, but he’s asleep on the chair. Beside me is a full glass of water, which I stare at suspiciously. On a hunch I grab the glass, sneaking over to the open window and pouring it out. Putting the glass back I try to go back to sleep, only to find I’m too awake to do so. 

Staying awake for a while I notice Jesse begin to stir, within minutes of this he’s sitting up and approaching the bed. “are ya awake?” he asks quietly, I ignore him, pretending to be asleep. He buys it, leaving me alone to check on the glass of water. “well, he’ll be out for a while” he remarks, standing up and walking away, not even bothering to be quiet. 

He sits by the window, pulling out his phone and calling someone. “hey boss,” he greets, casting a glance back at me “just wanted to check in with ya and tell ya jacks fine. I gave him some sleeping pills in his water to help the medicine work and keep him from popping his stitches. Text me when you’re free” he hangs up, ending the voice mail and putting his phone back in his pocket and exiting the room. A few seconds later, I hear the front door open and close as he leaves.

I sigh in relief. Jesse would never hurt me, he’s my friend. I feel bad for doubting him, now. He was right to put me to sleep, I probably would have never sat still otherwise. But that brings up the question of who he was talking to. Jesse never told me about any boss, and I don’t work for anyone. He would tell me if he started working for someone, right? We’re friends, he would trust me enough to share this with me. or am I being a bad friend for being too nosey and not trusting him?

Suddenly I feel bad for not drinking the water and listening in on Jesse’s conversations. I should tell him. Tell him and apologize. He doesn’t deserve to be eavesdropped on. I groan, pulling the covers over my head. I’m over thinking things, I should have drank the water so I wouldn’t have heard that and then it wouldn’t be bothering me and keeping me up at night and making me think too much about stuff. 

Hugging my pillow to my chest I close my eyes and try to go to sleep, tensing up when I hear the door open and close again. it’s Jesse, who makes his way in my room and stops beside my bed, Peeking at my face to check if I’m awake. Then he pulls the covers from my head and tucks them under my chin, petting my head and tucking me in. stepping back he snaps a picture, taking a second to type on his phone a few seconds before shutting it off and sitting back in his chair.


End file.
